100 - 199
Num Pod Color Nickname Short Description Episode 100 Purple Trickster A small purple coyote/aardvark/fish-like experiment with big ears, pointed snout and yellow eyes. Designed to pull tricks on people using the hammer-like appendages on his arms. Leroy & Stitch 101 Purple Trike A red trycicle-like experiment with two black eyes, a black nose and mouth. Designed to tickle people who ride it. Leroy & Stitch 102 Green Stopgo A yellow experiment with a long, narrow neck like a traffic pole, and a traffic light-shaped head with a green and red light (most likely his eyes, oriented vertically) on each side of his head. Designed to cause traffic jams. He was seen in pod form in "Drowsy" and seen activated in Leroy & Stitch. When he first appeared, he was called 239 due to Jumba's untidy database, but this mistake was corrected. His one true place is as a traffic light. 137, Leroy & Stitch 103 Purple Stamen A tan-gray, upside-down ice cream-shaped, mouse-like experiment with an oval body, little arms and legs, a big mouth, no tail, black eyes, a round blue nose and big rabbit-like ears. Designed to prevent pollination of flowers by attracting alien "bees" to himself. He was first seen being rescued in "Snafu." 226, Leroy & Stitch 104 Purple Lapse A gray Nosy (199)-like experiment with a rhino-like horn for a nose and a pink belly. Designed to destroy enemy weapons and electronics such as computers and blasters with the horn on his nose. Leroy & Stitch 105 Purple Fold Designed to fold paper until its permanently unreadable. A yellow two-headed Forehead-like experiment with rabbit-like ears. Leroy & Stitch 106 Red Spindle Designed to spindle paper, and steal and eat threads. A smaller Forehead-like experiment with no mustache, two arms and one head. Leroy & Stitch 107 Yellow or Purple Mutilate A really short, light purple experiment but not as small as Stitch (626), with a Deforestator (515)-like body with no claws but large fingers, a head that resembles the first head from Forehead (044) and a long tail. Designed to make people think the right thing are wrong and the wrong things are right. Seen in pod form in Stitch! The Movie. In one scene, his pod was yellow, but in another it was purple. When it is activated, it is still purple Stitch! The Movie 108 Purple Nudge A yellow squirrel-like experiment with a twisted head designed to nudge you. Leroy & Stitch 109 Purple Sounder A light blue Sparky (221) with a long legs,arms and slim body. He has a Sparky-like head, ears, nose and feet, a long dark blue dinosaur tail and no antennaes.He was activated in an aerobics class at gym when Stitch drop a open water bottle. Designed to be a party animal and make people dance non-stop, his other powers are sonic screech and super strong tail, wearing a white shirt, baggy green pants and cool safety glasses. He become good friends with Sample (258) and he defeated Stitch by dodging him and with his tail.Lilo ask him to help her stop Crybaby (530) from flooding the town and he agrees to help. But, secrectly, Jumba does not tell Lilo that Crybaby has crush on him and he knew this by seeing Crybaby looking him without crying a tear. Because Jumba still mad from the time he made him dance for month. He started singing Let's Groove song and dance with her.He fell in love with Crybaby and later on, he married her.His one true place is a working as a famous hip hop dancer. He is always seen flirting and spending time with his wife (Crybaby.) Leroy & Stitch 110 Purple Squeak A small red mouse-like experiment, vaguely resembling animator Chuck Jones's Sniffles from the Warner BrothersMerrie Melodies series. Designed to annoy entire planets with his never-ending speech. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. 201, Leroy & Stitch 111 Blue Mulch A red experiment that resembles a push-mower. Designed to tear up the ground beneath his feet. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." 220 112 Purple Teagan A white female butterfly/Bugby(128)-like experiment with green, blue, and purple wings, light green eyes, pink antennae, pink legs, and long eyelashes. Designed to turn things into butterflies. Her one true place is at a butterfly place. Leroy and Stitch 113 Purple Shoe A green and white cat-like experiment with a wiry body and a round face with black eyes, a small dark purple round nose, a wide mouth and two long, curved horns like a devil or a bull. Able to control luck. When his horns are up, they cause good luck, and when they are down, they cause bad luck. He can switch from bad luck to good luck by flipping his horseshoe. His one true place is at a miniature golf course, where he makes people score holes-in-one. His number is most likely 113 because the number 13 is considered unlucky. 203 114 Purple Skyooz A rocket-like experiment designed to destroy the ozone layer. Leroy & Stitch 115 Purple Sellby A slick-like experiment designed to sell you things at high prices. Leroy & Stitch 116 Purple Stephanie A white cat-like experiment. Designed to climb up cliffs from the sea as high as she can go! Leroy & Stitch 117 Purple Tock A purple clock-like experiment with clock on his stomach, flat feet, koala-like ears and a rabbit-like face. Designed to change the times on all clocks. His one true place is David's home, who always complained about waking up too late in the morning. Leroy & Stitch 118 Purple Fink A large orange mouse-like experiment with rabbit-like ears, two flat teeth sticking out of his mouth like Reuben and a dark orange marking on his back shaped like a circle connected to an oval (His fur was originally purple with a dark purple back marking.). Designed to betray you. Leroy & Stitch 119 Purple Inverto A tall grey experiment. Designed to turn people inside out. He appeared in some Disney Adventures Magazines (the ones where Jumba is fixing Stitch). Was misunderstood as Experiment 611. He was reported by Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel as a chocolate experiment who lures people with his sweetness, which actually is Experiment 054 (Fudgy). Disney Adventures Magazine, 119, Leroy & Stitch 120 Purple Snafu A small dark green-teal octopus-like experiment with a roughly reptilian face with wide mouth, small white eyes with black pupils, a small round body, little arms and legs with small hands and feet, little tail, black markings on his back, and six tentacles on his large dome head; three on each end of his head. Designed to foil enemy plans by any possible means. He will ruin any plans to catch him. The only way to catch him is by accident. Named for the acronym SNAFU. 226 121 Purple Sappy A blue reptilian-like experiment with four arms. Designed to make people more and more sappy until that man can’t control itself. Leroy & Stitch 122 Blue Dorkifier A pink calf-like experiment with two horns. Designed to zap a pink ray from his horns that changes anyone's appearance into something ridiculous. Also, the new dorky clothes cannot be taken off the victim. Stitch! 123 Purple Carmen A pink, blue-eyed, four-armed, antennaless, Angel (624)-like experiment, wearing a headdress of fruits and holding a maraca in each of her four hands.She can also change into a mutant form still wearing a headress of fruits but her arms grow with spikes and she grows fangs her middle arms disapear and she starts walking on all fours. Designed to make people dance until they drop, after her namesake Carmen Miranda. Leroy & Stitch 124 Purple Rhymer A two green long-legged flamingo/Hammerface-like experiment designed to make and sing rock music. Leroy & Stitch 125 Purple Gibberish A orange dinosaur/bird-like experiment with a reptilian-like tail. Designed to reflect soundwaves and once it is reflected it will come back to you as gibberish. Her one true place is working as a translator for foreign tourists. Leroy & Stitch 126 Purple Stank A red Tank (586)-like experiment designed to be the opposite of Tank Instead of become large while eating metals, he becomes smaller so he’s difficult to find. Leroy & Stitch 127 Purple Dembums A red demon-like experiment with yellow eyes. Designed to annoy you by playing his demon music with his drum-like body, string-like feet, and sticks-like hands. Leroy & Stitch 128 Purple Bugby A small green bee-like experiment with four eyes. Designed to turn whole civilizations into harmless little insects. Anyone turned into an insect can understand all other insects and arachnids. The only way to reverse the effect is with a machine built by Jumba. 128 was later reprogrammed to only turn inanimate objects into insects. His one true place is helping farmers by turning rocks into swarms of aphid-eating ladybugs. 223 129 Purple Crutch A crutch-like experiment designed to act like a crutch. Leroy & Stitch 130 Purple Bonez A skeleton-like experiment. Designed to take your bones. His one true place is at the museum. Leroy & Stitch 131 Purple Poik A pink penguin-like experiment designed to slap you three times. If she did it, she will laugh until he slaps another person. However she's easy to find because she’s very noisy. She does not laugh normally; rather, is is a repeated noise that sounds like "poik poik poik poik...." Leroy & Stitch 132 Purple Sugarmint A female Sinker(602)/whale shark-like experiment with small eyelashes and dark blue eyes. Designed to add extra sugar into Japanese desserts and can make them minty. Since she has a crush on Sinker, her one true place is at the Japanese restaurant. Leroy & Stitch 133 White PJ An orange and tan experiment with a white koala-like face, a wide mouth, red nose, black eyes, yellow-tipped antennae that mix with thin rabbit-like ears, and a functioning blow-horn for a tail (reminiscent of Harpo Marx's trademark horn) which he squeaks instead of speaking. He wears joke eyeglasses with a fake nose and mustache resembling those of Groucho Marx. Designed to play practical jokes, hence his name P(ractical) J(oker). His one true place is as an opening act for Moses's Hula gig. In the group photo taken at the end of Leroy & Stitch, PJ is not wearing his glasses. 209 134 Purple Shredder A green experiment with sharp steel teeth, large ears a whistle shaped head, and a blue nose. Designed to shred important documents. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats." 220 135 Purple Remote A pink and grey hairy experiment with yellow stripes, three red eyes and brown nose. Designed to enter anybody's house and steal and eat their remotes. He can serve as an universal remote to cause havoc by shutting down TVs. Leroy & Stitch 136 Yellow Gloomy A light purple experiment with indigo eyes, large round ears, a small mouth, a purple nose and short tail. Designed to make you feel depressed. Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature "The Experiment Profiler". Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch 137 Purple Flip A gray dog-like experiment with rabbit-like ears and tail. Designed to flip things over. Leroy & Stitch 138 Purple Dropsy Designed to make you drop things. A red eyed tree frog/dragon-like experiment. Leroy & Stitch 139 Red I Know You Are But What Am I A green Fibber (Experiment 032)-like experiment, designed to mimic what people say. Leroy & Stitch 140 Purple Changeling A small pink pig-like experiments. Designed to change the location of your house. What Jumba wanted from Experiment 140 was an evil experiment who would tear apart complicated wiring and computer systems. What he got was a small cute pink pig-like experiment with no desire to destroy anything. Jumba therefore declared him a failure. On Earth 140’s pod was given to Lilo as a gift from Jumba, as he thought that the little experiment was no danger. However that night (before Lilo had a chance to name the little experiment) the moonlight hit 140 and transformed him into a purple, four-legged bladed demon that proceeded to carry out his primary function. Fortunately Jumba managed to capture him before he could carry out his evil intentions. In the morning he is amazed to find the little pink pig experiment in the container instead and deduces that 140 was not a failure after all, just slightly ‘flawed’. Upon hearing about last nights events Lilo dubs Experiment 140 ‘Changeling’. Changeling’s one true place, after a little tweaking by Jumba to stop his midnight transformations, is as a pet for the local nursery. Leroy & Stitch 141 Blue Burr A blue reptilian dinosaur/penguin/dolphin/bear-like experiment with a red nose and a short tail. Designed to make it really cold. Leroy & Stitch 142 Purple Blondie A yellow Cannonball-like experiment with blond hair and blue eyes designed to dye your hair blond. Leroy & Stitch 143 Purple Clog A orange hairball-like experiment. Designed to clog up drains, with his hair. Mentioned in "Skip" when Reuben said, "That one whose hair is always clogging the sink." 206, Leroy & Stitch 144 Purple Samolean A orange Cannonbball (520)-like experiment with a Fibber (032)-like head, Sample (258)-like antennae, Finder (158)-like ears and a Slugger (608)-like tail. He digs for gold in the mines. Leroy & Stitch 145 Purple Bragg A large yellow bumblebee-like experiment with thick black stripes, a red nose and a facial injury. Designed to make you an extremely conceited braggart. Leroy & Stitch 146 Blue Flashbomb/Flash A green Sparky-like experiment with a black nose, two large sharp spines on her back and three stripe-shaped markings on her back. Designed to blind you with his constant flashes of light. Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature "The Experiment Profiler". Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Leroy & Stitch 147 Purple Newton A red bird-like experiment with a platypus-like beak. Designed to have control over gravity. Named after scientist Sir Issac Newton. Leroy & Stitch 148 Purple Weasel A brown weasel-like experiment. Designed to climb up the pant legs of planetary leaders during public appearances. Leroy & Stitch 149 Purple Bonnie A light green koala-like experiment smaller than Stitch with a yellow stomach, a slim body, small antennae, big dark blue eyes, a big head, a wide mouth with two fangs sticking out, a round nose, rabbit-like ears, two dark green marks on the back of her head, dark green, arrow-like patches on arms and legs, and a yellow V-shaped stripe on her forehead, found with 150. Named after bank robber Bonnie Parker. Designed to steal things without the victim's knowledge. Her special weapons are a pistol and plasma gun. 149 and 150 are captured and end up in prison serving hamburgers, but they are paroled as part of the rescue party in "Snafu." She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Note: she is called 349 in the episode but is officially 149 on Disney website. 135 150 Purple Clyde A light brown bear-like experiment with a roundly-built body, a round face with a wide mouth, a small black nose, little pointed ears, little stubby antennae, black eyes, and a lantern chin, with a sort of swiss army knife-like gun for a right hand on a robotic arm from the elbow down, found with 149. Named after bank robber Clyde Barrow. Designed to steal things without the victim's knowledge. 149 and 150 are captured and end up in prison serving hamburgers, but they are paroled as part of the rescue party in "Snafu. He is voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett. Note: He is called 350 in the episode but is officially 150 on Disney website. 135 151 White Babyfier A small pink oddly sheep-like experiment with a big head, purple insect-like wings, stubby legs, short stubby ears, plump cheeks, purple nose, a yellow pacifier in his mouth and a long baby rattle-shaped tail. He stands on 11 inches tall and weighs 24.3 lbs. Designed to disable planets by turning adults into babies with a pink powder shaken from his tail. The antidote is a mix of two teaspoons of applesauce, one cup of milk, three bananas, and 100% kona coffee. Its one true place is at the dog pound making older dogs young again, thus making them more appealing to customers. 136 152 Purple Lindacrest A small white and brown cow-like experiment with indigo eyes, long eyelashes, and two small white horns. Designed to help kids learn about self-esteem. Leroy & Stitch 153 Purple XYZ Designed to act like a teacher and she only designed to annoy her students by repetitively repeating the word "XYZ". A pink Stitch-like experiment with black claws, a purple nose, purple-tipped ears and purple markings on her back. Leroy & Stitch 154 Purple Frapp He is a blue espresso-machine-like experiment with a koala-like face. "Frapp" is short for frappucino. He has the power to turn hot things cold. His one true place is to work in the local cofee shop. Leroy & Stitch 155 Purple Burger An orange Spongebob-like experiment with long antannae. Designed to make different kinds of burgers. Leroy & Stitch 156 Purple Shopahol Shopahol is a purple Angel (624)-like experiment with a queen-like hat. She is designed to make any person addicted to shopping. Leroy & Stitch 157 Red Hotl A white Link (251)-like experiment with a fox-like tail and mole-like claws. Designed to give off a pleasant warmth that gradually increases. Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature the experiment profiler. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Leroy & Stitch 158 Purple Finder A red aardvark/shrew-like experiment with little arms and legs, no tail, a long snout, black eyes, and large rabbit-like ears. Designed to find anything and honk when he finds it, even spinning his ears like helicopter blades if necessary in order to find what he has been asked to locate. His one true place is operating a "Lost and Found" service on the beach. He was in the rescue party for "Snafu." Note: Finder is called 458 in his episode, but on Disney website, and in Skip's episode, he is called 158. 130 159 Purple Nacho A small yellow mouse-like experiment with a spade-tipped tail. Designed to steal your cheese. Leroy & Stitch 160 White Rabbit A yellow rabbit-like experiment with 2 Stitch (626)-like antennae and 3 Holio (606)-like spikes running down her back that resembles Woops (600). Designed to eat Jumba's veggies that his ex-wife made him eat. Her one true place is making veggies. Leroy & Stitch 161 Purple Grumbelly A large purple experiment with four arms and three spines on his back. Designed to make you look very angry if you eat his cherry. Leroy & Stitch 162 Purple Tub He was supposed to be Jumba's original hot tub but was a failure. Experiment 162 has no use. A square-shaped tan experiment with four legs, a blue nose and short ears. Leroy & Stitch 163 Purple Dumbell A gray bell-shaped experiment with short arms and long legs. Designed to annoy you by repeatedly ringing his dumb bell. Leroy & Stitch 164 Purple Lesdyxia A thin orange-purple snake-like experiment with green eyes, four legs and short ears. This experiment's name is a hidden joke: Dyslexia read by a dyslexic person. Designed to give you dyslexia. Leroy & Stitch 165 Purple Sandy Designed to put sands on the floor. A blue SpongeBob-like experiment with green eyes, a stubby nose, arms and legs and a round head instead of square. The experiment's name comes from Sandy Cheeks, a character from Spongebob Squarepants. Leroy & Stitch 166 Purple Peppah A white Donald Duck-like experiment. Designed to put pepper on 155's burger. If you ask him what did you put there? He only says "peppah!" Leroy & Stitch 167 Purple Frizzy Designed to make the time freeze. A brown, pink and blue penguin/koala-like experiment with a long head, a pointed beak, a squat body and crossed eyes. Leroy & Stitch 168 Purple Redped A red-orange roughly koala-like experiment with a skinny torso, legs and arms and a rodent-like head. Designed to make something red, and play music. Leroy & Stitch 169 Purple Rolo A round red experiment with green eyes and white belly. Designed to be a living ball that rolls anywhere nonstop. Leroy & Stitch 170 Purple Daze A blue snowman-like experiment designed to cause blizzards. Leroy & Stitch 171 Yellow Rich Designed to give you counterfeit money. He works with Ditch and Mitch. He is a blue fox-like experiment. His antennae are small and stubby. He was imbued with intelligence and strength, out of the six possible attributes supposed to be given to Jumba’s planned experiment 171. He is good, but he is weak-willed and is usually bullied into being evil by his younger brother. Experiment 171 is called ‘Rich’ because Lilo says that it is a good name for a nice guy. His one true place is helping a food delivery firm to deliver crates. Leroy & Stitch 172 Yellow Diane A female copper dragon-like experiment with turquoise eyes, Felix(010)-like ears, a golden yellow stomach and spines all the way down from her head to her tail. Designed to help others handle disappointments. She was seen in pod form in Stitch! The Movie. Stitch! The Movie, Leroy & Stitch 173 Purple Mitch The only girl of the group but was the leader of the three. She is only designed for one thing only, to be the leader. She is a green insect-like experiment, which looks like her other two animal-like brothers. Her attitude is pretty much neutral and laid-back. She is able to speak and got the stinging and flight abilities. Since she is neutral she tends to follow her older brothers without question. She does however have a mind of her own, which she shows after 172 abandons her and 171 to Lilo & Stitch. Experiment 173 was named ‘Mitch’ as it rhymed with her other brothers’ names and it sounds like ‘Midge’, which is what Jumba wanted to call her. Her one true place is as an environmentally friendly weedkiller, as the venom in her stings kills the plant she injects. Leroy & Stitch 174 Purple Nopost A gray experiment with short ears and a red nose. Designed to write everywhere, he writes always the word “nopost”. Leroy & Stitch 175 Blue Kite An beige elephant-like experiment with a big kite-like body designed to fly like a kite with you on his back and drop you in jail. He uses his long ears to fly. Leroy & Stitch 176 Yellow Allsox A white Nosox-like experiment. Designed to do the opposite of what Nosox (204) does. Instead of stealing socks, he helps you to find your missing socks. This experiment was seen in pod form in Stitch! The Movie. Stitch! The Movie, Leroy & Stitch 177 Purple Clip A small yellow hairball-like experiment with a pink bow, dark blue eyes, and long scissor-like claws. Designed to eat uburnium (an efficient, cheap, and abundant fuel used in outer space) in order to create a fuel crisis. However, in Jumba's native language, the word "uburnium" closely resembles the word for "hair", so 177 eats Jumba's hair instead of uburnium. As 177 eats more hair, she grows larger and larger, to where she can only be tamed by shampoo and hair conditioning products. Her one true place is cutting hair at the beauty salon. 112 178 Purple Barkleigh Barks when he hears a noise. A brown dog/ferret-like experiment with thick body, arms, and legs. Leroy & Stitch 179 Yellow Bumper This experiment was mentioned in Shush when Jumba was trying to take the robot attachment off Mertle and said he had leftover pieces from Ex 179 implying that 179 is robot-like. Seen in pod form in Stitch! The Movie. A orange robot-like experiment with a green bumper on his body designed to bump things over. 222, Leroy & Stitch, Stitch! The Movie 180 Purple Boggle A dark gray experiment with a large dome-shaped head with a koala-like face, rabbit-like ears and black eyes. Designed to confuse or mystify exerienced physicists alike. Leroy & Stitch 181 Purple Roberts Designed to crank up the tv to its maximum volume. An olive green and yellow experiment with small black eyes, a short stumpy antennae, a short stumpy nose and a short stumpy tail feather that resembles a cross between a penguin and a koala. Leroy & Stitch 182 Purple Olympia A female fuchsia dinosaur/plateosaur-like experiment with dark eyes, Clyde (150)-like ears, three spines on her head, and sharp teeth (except she doesn't bite people). Designed to help beginners learn how to play games. Leroy & Stitch 183 Purple Detour A blue porcupine-like experiment with long ears and large eyes. Designed to give you good directions when you aren't lost. Leroy & Stitch 184 Purple NPH A blue caterpillar-like experiment with four arms and six legs. Designed to give you a “Normal Pressure Hydrocephalus”. Leroy & Stitch 185 Purple Splutter A large black experiment with various gas-emitting stud-like orifices surrounding its body. Leroy & Stitch 186 Purple Laakso A very round green seal-like experiment with a thick fish-like tail, curled ears, thick lock of hair on her head and very thick forearms that makes things salty. She can swim very well. Laakso can only speak limited English and is generally harmless. Leroy & Stitch 187 Purple Cal A blue-green horse-like experiment designed to perform work such as carrying objects on his back. Leroy & Stitch 188 Purple Forward A brown-orange dog-like experiment with long ears and legs. Designed to fast forward the show you’re watching until it ends. Leroy & Stitch 189 Purple Hotcold Designed to switch the hot and cold valves on sink faucets. A small green monkey/pig-like experiment with short ears, a little nose, beady eyes, a small mouth, body, arms and legs and a round tail. Leroy & Stitch 190 Purple Florrie A violet flower-like experiment. Designed to destroy flower vases. Leroy & Stitch 191 Purple Roxy A orange two-tailed fox-like experiment. Designed to make trash and litter appear everywhere. Leroy & Stitch 192 Purple Breakup A big mammoth like experiment. Designed to break up things. Leroy & Stitch 193 Purple Will A blue shark like experiment with a fin on his head, two arms and two legs designed to throw water balls. Leroy & Stitch 194 Purple Trax A small red experiment with a small cat-like face with large black eyes, a weasel-like body with a small chest and a feather duster-like tail. Designed to be the guard for Jumba’s lab. Leroy & Stitch 195 Purple Whoooa! Designed to be so much fun you never get any work done. Leroy & Stitch 196 Purple Escalater Designed to tell you "esca". If you ask what that word is. he’ll say "later". Leroy & Stitch 197 Purple Pretzel Designed to eat all the chocolate Coco (052) made. Leroy & Stitch 198 Purple Carat Designed to put lots of rats inside your car. Leroy & Stitch 199 Purple Nosy A red pig-like experiment with a pink stomach from the chin down, a roundly-built body with thick legs, huge arms with three small fingers on each hand, a wide mouth, a very big nose, little black eyes, little rabbit-like ears, black markings on his back and black stripes on the front of his legs. Designed to snoop out enemy secrets but ends up finding out mostly useless gossip. Also, Jumba programed 199 to be an expert escape artist. He was later caught by Gantu, who thought that 199 would tell him all of Lilo and Stitch's files. Instead, he only talked about useless information and revealed secrets about Gantu to 625. Woops (600) "accidentally" broke Nosy's capsule on Gantu's ship, freeing him. He was a member of Lilo's rescue team as her spy, and talked informations about Gantu's moves. His one true place is in journalism. He is voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait. 128